Spring in the Valley
by SadovaTwin
Summary: Celebrián, Lady of Imladris is given a major role in her life. Protecting her sons from the outside world. Trying to guide them through life in peace, it is shattered one night, and her world comes crashing down. First fic.
1. Default Chapter

The wind blew softly, casting fresh scents of the first spring rain to slip into the house unnoticed. The sun had settled over the horizon not long before, leaving everything shadowed in a dark blue. Everything was quiet, save for the swishing of the curtains floating gently on the breeze. Outside, the snow melted bit by bit, leaving a slight chill in the air. Spring had come late this year, however did not dampen the mood of the house.

Beds were filled with sleeping forms, curled up under thick coverlets, filled with the softest down from the eider duck in the valley. There were some, sitting beside a fire in their waiting rooms, quietly reading or sewing. Others sat at desks writing letters to loved ones far off in another realm.

The halls were dimly lit; candles flickering in the slight breeze, sitting in delicately shaped wall scones carved of leaves, and vines and made of bronze and brass, made by the metal smiths of the valley. In a chamber farther down the hall slept two very small children, curled up under eiderdown covers, dreaming of wonders that children dream of.

The room was dark, only the light of the fire illuminating the room in a peaceful hue. Two chairs were situated by the fireplace, one that was occupied by a lady softly humming to herself as she mended a small tunic with a tear in the sleeve. With quick fingers she repaired the hole and placed it beside her, not breaking off her song of peace. Rising from her seat, she walked over to the spacious bed and kissed each tiny head with feather light touches, so not to disturb their peaceful slumber.

She smiled down at her two children and stood there silently, watchful of any disturbance in dreams, however seeing none, she exited the room without a sound, making her way to her own chamber, where her husband surely was riffling through massive amounts of paper scattered carelessly on their bed.

Standing outside her door, she smiled knowingly as she heard the slightest crinkling of paper. She opened the door and sighed. As she had suspected, her husband was amongst piles of parchments scattered carelessly on the bed and the floor. Shaking her head she entered the room and kissed his forehead that immediately smoothed from its former frown. He flashed her a smile and pushed the scattered paper onto the floor. Pulling her down into a tight embrace she giggled softly as his kisses left no room for argument.

"Are they asleep?" He whispered.

"For the moment." She giggled again pulling his head down for another kiss.

The hours slipped by unnoticed by those within the house as the sun crested over the horizon. As the first light of day approached, there were sounds of padded feet running down the hall signalling the first awake at the break of dawn. A door shut loudly, then creaked open moments later, with those same padded feet racing back the way they had come.

She allowed her eyes to focus on her husbands face and she felt her mouth pull into a smile. Stretching, carefully so not to disturb her dark haired companion beside her, she slipped from the bed silently. Wandering over to the window, she took in the gardens below her, seeing the first buds of spring beginning to show.

Turning away from the window donning a simple robe, she heard two sets of padded feet racing to their door. She moved her mouth in a silent count to three before her door was pushed open revealing her little four year olds standing there in their nightshirts grinning from ear to ear. Kneeling down she held out her arms for a morning hug, and smiled when they charged her excitedly.

She pulled away and grinned at the youngest as he skipped to the bed and pounced on his fathers unsuspecting form. She heard a grunt of surprise and a squeal of joy as her child disappeared from sight moments later. The elder joined in as his brother was tickled by an unknown monster under the covers.

Spring was now in full bloom, and marked the day of new beginnings within the valley of Imladris. She smiled as she watched her family play for the morning, before breakfast was served, and regretfully pulled her children away from their father whose hands would surely be full on this day. Guiding her boys down the halls towards their shared bedchambers, she quickly dressed them in woollen trousers, soft cotton shirts, and a warm overcoat. Smiling once again, something she did often, she placed their feet into soft leather shoes. Scooting them out of the room, she led them to the kitchens where they would be fed, then released to the great outdoors for adventuring that all small children desired.

With squeals of laughter, the boys raced to the kitchens, darting each other as they swatted one another, stopping, dodging, then skipping a head once more. Once inside the kitchens, they slowed their pace, silently waiting as their mother walked into the kitchen behind them. She leaned over and whispered into their tiny pointed ears, and led them to the stools by the door.

They sat quietly, watching their mother prepare porridge and cut up some fruit to add to it. Small amounts of milk and honey were added to the meal and she placed the bowls in front of the two boys and eagerly they ate.

Once finished, she wiped their faces of the traces of breakfast, and scooted them out the kitchen door into the bright sunshine. Smiling satisfied, she watched as their guard followed in the shadows. Nodding once to the young elf, happy that they were watched, she slipped out of the kitchens to begin her day of planting in the gardens.

* * *

She sat back in her chair at the large dining table, listening to the various debates of the men and elves, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. The lady couldn't understand why her husband set meetings with these men due to them being so unreasonable at times. 

A commotion outside the door caused her to stand up from her chair, fingertips placed elegantly on the table while she waited for the doors to open with either news or an explanation for the disruption. The great doors opened with a loud bang, causing her to wince at the noise, and she frowned.

In walked a large burly man, his jowls flapping with anger. Glaring at the man whose stench caused her nose to wrinkle, she waited patiently while he stormed in and kicked a chair out of his way. Her husband narrowed his eyes and stood up angrily.

"What is the meaning of this?" Her husband calmly asked, however soft it was spoken the force of it caused the man to stop his tirade instantly.

She smiled slightly, and waited.

"I would like to know why you thought it amusing to have my children restrained by one of your guards!" The man bellowed.

Just as the man finished his sentence, a small child, her child raced into the room with tears in his eyes. A large blue bruise marred his forehead, and a swollen cheek caused her to gasp. Pushing herself away from the table, she knelt down gathering her child into her arms. Whispering softly to him she asked what happened.

The small voice sobbed brokenly, as he explained the fight the brothers had with the burly mans own children. Her face hardened into an unreadable mask. Standing, pushing her son behind her skirts, she faced the sweaty man with a sweet smile.

"Pray tell, Humreid." She began. "Why your children have decided to bully small children who play amongst themselves. Explanations are needed as to why your eldest boy found it necessary to strike a child less then half his age?"

"What?" He bellowed again.

Her husband looked at her and saw his son peek around her skirts, his tear stained face frightened. "Lower your voice. There is innocence in this room where no voice has been spoken louder then one filled with love and protection. Celebrían?"

She nodded, and her face switched from one unreadable, to a stern glare directed at the man standing there flapping his arms like a chicken. "Words of warning are given for you to heed. Raise not your voice to my husband for you would find his anger less bearable then an angry mother. I take my leave." With a final nod directed towards her husband, she guided her son out of the room.

Once outside the door, she glanced down to her right. There stood her other son, tears eminent in his eyes, but held at bay for the moment. Lifting her head high, looking towards the halls of pictures, there stood three other children, two boys and a young girl, huddled together, guarded by an elven male. Their mother stood protectively over them trying in vain to allow the guard to release them.

Smiling, she walked slowly towards them, both her sons gripping onto her skirts tightly. "My lady." The woman begged, causing Celebrían to stop with one delicate eyebrow arched in question. "Please tell this guard to release my children."

"I will do no such thing." She spoke quietly. Celebrían's eyes wandered over the children being guarded. The youngest was indeed frightened, the second youngest was frightened, but a look of defiance clearly hovered over his face. The oldest child was angry, his lips curled marking anger. "Your children learn by their parents actions. Anger is clearly situated on both your sons faces, your daughter is a face of innocence and she is given passage with you lady to retreat to your rooms until my husband decides what is to happen with your sons." Without another word the lady of Imladris continued down the hall with her sons trailing along behind her.

"Watch your backs freaky half elves!" One of the boys voices trailed after them. Instantly, Celebrían stopped and spun around glaring at the eldest whose retort still echoed through the halls.

"Mind your tongue, ere I mind it for you. Keep your angry words to yourself, or you deal with me." Without another word, the lady walked casually down the halls her steps rigid from anger, but held in check for a more appropriate time. A slap echoed through the halls stiffening Celebrían's back, but she kept walking.

She turned the corner and pushed open the doors to her sons chambers and guided them inside. "Sit, and allow me to look at that face, my son." Walking to the water basin, she dampened a soft silk cloth and walked over to where her child had seated himself, with his brother sitting beside him hugging him tightly. Sitting down in front of him, she placed the cloth over the quickly growing bruise on his fore head. He winced and tried to pull back and she shook her head. "Nay, remain still."

Quickly, cleaning his swelling cheek and bruised head, she pointed to their large bed with silent instructions for a nap. With no complaints they crawled under the large counterpane and snuggled into the soft plush pillows. She nodded in approval and kissed each one before exiting the room, her calm demeanour now dissolving quickly. Celebrían walked down the halls back towards the meeting hall quickly for news on the proceedings of the day.

She knew the day had only yet begun, and would be a long one yet.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Worlds Apart, and Yet So Close

She tilted her head slightly to the side as she listened to her husband bid their guests a peaceful evening. Only one remained, Humreid. His face was livid as he sat there waiting for the final debutant exited the council rooms. Elrond turned his eyes to his guest closing the door solidly behind him. Anger glinted behind them as he walked to the large table silently. Seating himself in the chair he had previously occupied, Elrond folded his hands on the table and waited.

Celebrían smirked seating herself down once more, her eyes taking in the beads of sweat on the mans forehead. His face was flushed from his previous tirade, his round chubby face pink. They sat there in silence for a while before her husband cleared his throat.

"We do not take kindly to abuse, Humreid. Our children have never been succumbed to anger, primarily in physical form. None of the elven children have for that matter." Elrond began calmly, but his eyes portrayed his inner chagrin. "Mind explaining why your son thought it fit to strike a child less then half his age?"

Humreid thought frantically, and then blurted out between large fleshy lips. "I know not why, milord. Perhaps your son angered him in some way, why not ask Grendim why he did such a thing?"

Raising an eyebrow, he nodded. Standing up he walked back over to the door leaning out, whispering to the guard who stood outside. Waiting patiently, Elrond saw the guard return with the mans two children, and waved them inside with a flick of his wrist. "Be seated."

They did albeit nervously. Once seated again, Elrond looked at them with the same calm expression he had before. "Would you like to begin? Or shall I?" The elf lord began.

The eldest boy frowned and shrugged. "What do you want to know?" The boy Grendim asked defiantly.

Elrond raised his brows in surprise. He saw a fire in the boy that caused his blood to boil. Glancing at the boys father, Elrond narrowed his eyes.

Humreid hissed between clenched teeth. "Watch your mouth, boy, you are before the lord of this realm. Answer his questions or I will deal with you later."

Elrond drew his breath in sharply. The boy showed no fear. Defiance clearly written on his face. Even the boys father didn't frighten him. Clearing his throat, Elrond almost lost his calm, but held it in check. His voice even, but firm, he repeated his question he had asked of the father. "Explain to me in careful words child, what possessed you to strike a child less then half your age? When he clearly was not able to defend himself."

The boy snorted. "Unable? He bit me! The other one knocked me down, and jumped on me in anger!"

Elrond narrowed his eyes. "Did they now? What caused them to have to resort to such behaviour?"

"Why are you asking me? Ask them. They started it. My brother and I were playing and they threw a rock at us. Ask my brother." The boy almost shouted, but quieted his voice seeing the elf lord grit his teeth in anger.

"The rock hit Grendim, he got angry and threw it back at them. It hit one of them, and the other one ran forward and bit his arm."

Elrond nodded and moved forward motioning his hand to inspect the aforementioned bite. Grendim rolled up his sleeve in anger and thrust his arm out to show the elf lord. Indeed there was evidence of a bite mark, but upon further inspection Elrond noticed them to be a little too large to be his sons teeth marks. However he remained quiet. Standing up from his crouched position, he turned away nodding in his wife's direction.

"You may leave, but until I sort this through, you are guests in this house. Humreid, your boys will remain in their chambers until this has been investigated further." Elrond waved them in a dismissive manner.

Once they had closed the door, Elrond seated himself and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That boy is trouble." Elrond groaned.

Celebrían remained silent, but raised her brow curiously.

Elrond lowered his hand and looked at her hard. "Do they really threaten their children with physical abuse?"

She nodded. Standing up, she wandered over beside him. Laying her hand on his shoulder, she rubbed the tension out. "They have aberrant ways, love. Nothing we need distress over. We have our ways they have theirs. That is what separates us from them in more ways then one. Come, let us proceed to our evening with the boys." She stood up and threw a glance at her husband.

The evening was uneventful. They boys had eaten their dinner quietly, raced around the gardens joyfully, and listened to stories their parents told.

If they had been listening, they would have heard the disturbance in the chambers in the far corner from their gardens they were situated in.

* * *

"You disgust me!" Humreid shouted, backhanding his eldest son across the face sending the boy flying into the wall. "We are here on diplomatic alliance and you in turn lie to the lord? You fight with his sons? You dishonour me with your defiance." Humreid spun around ignoring his daughters whimpers and other sons shaking forms. His wife sat on the bed holding her other two children close trying to shield their eyes from their fathers roaring fit. "Now they are out playing while we are stuck in here because of you!"

"Who taught me defiance?" The boy shouted. "Who taught me to lie? Who hits me whenever he gets the chance?" Grendim stalked forward with every sentence drawing him closer to his father.

Humreid spun around and solidly struck his son in the face. Grendim reeled back from the force and fell onto the floor with a loud thump. The furious man stood there panting. "You will not speak to me that way, boy." The man began unstrapping his belt that was wrapped around his waist and loomed over the boy whose eyes filled with fear for the first time that day.

* * *

Celebrían tucked her sons under the large coverlet and smiled at their flushed expressions. The boys hair was still damp from their bath, skin slightly pinkish from the warm water, and now their eyes gleamed excitedly.

"Sdory nana." Elladan begged.

His identical image nodded eagerly. Laughing musically, Celebrían walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a worn tattered book. She turned around and saw both her sons piling pillows all about the bed in preparation for their story. Their dark hair still damp from their bath made them look all the more ethereal. She almost believed them to be someone else's children.

Both boys were identical in appearance. Dark brown hair inherited from their father, sharp features of their elven heritage, rounded cheeks of childhood. As she watched she could not even see the mortal in them. Their grey eyes were wide with anticipation as she pulled a chair up beside the bed.

Elrohir's face fell. He was her youngest, and his love for art, stories; reading had been a gift from his father. Elladan shook his head patting the bed in between them firmly. He was her first born, her heir. He loved stories as much as his brother, but he longed for adventure. He loved nature as much as she did. He loved her songs and would sit endlessly listening to her in quiet wonder. It was her gift to him.

Climbing onto the bed, seating herself against the headboard, she pulled them up beside her and opened the book smiling as they wrapped their arms around her middle settling in comfortably.

She closed the door quietly behind her. They were asleep, how long she would not know. Wandering down the halls, she passed the halls of fire where her husband sat quietly. She stopped walking and back tracked entering the halls silently.

"Are they asleep?" He asked knowing immediately that it was her.

"For now." She laughed.

"What story did they hear this night?" He asked sipping at his wine elegantly. He poured her a glass and passed it to her as she took a seat next to him laying her head on his shoulder.

"The story of Ainulindalë." She whispered.

Elrond nodded with a smile. "They always did like that tale."

She giggled and sipped her wine.

* * *

The halls became quiet, as the lord and lady sat in the halls silently. They did not hear the footsteps approaching, nor did they notice their passing. No sound entered the halls as he walked. His soft leather shoes masking his progress. He had patiently watched the lady exit a bedroom, and had seen her close the door not aware of his presence.

He had watched from his hiding place, watching her slip into the golden room. Yet he had waited. She did not exit the room, so finally after an hour of waiting, he slipped from his spot. Slowly he had wandered to the door, they were outside on a balcony. Grinning, he passed the door and made his way to the closed door the lady had exited.

He pushed down on the bronze handle and it clicked audibly. Freezing, he looked down the hall to see if anyone had heard. To his relief no one had. Pushing the door open slowly, he poked his head in and saw two little bundles wrapped up under a large counterpane. Grinning, his heart pounding hard, he entered and shut the door behind him. He was afraid, he had no idea what he was going to do yet, but he knew there was no way his children would be punished and theirs would go without. Glaring at the little boys on the bed he wandered over and froze again as one rolled over, and his arm flung over his brothers form.

"Still sleeping." He smiled. Nodding, he remained standing formulating a plan in his head, while the boys slept on unknown to the presence of one who should not be there.


	3. Fear and Uncertainty

Chapter Three

Fear and Uncertainty

He glanced around the chamber quickly, looking for anything that might be useful to him. Narrowing his eyes in the darkened room, he saw nothing that would aid him. Feeling defeated, he caught a glint of something through a door to his right. Tiptoeing, he made his way to the other room and pushed it open curiously. The glinting item that had caught his eyes was a small vile placed high on a shelf well out of a childs reach.

He wrapped his fingers around the glass bottle and pulled the stopper out of it, carefully sniffing the contents. Knowing the strange potions the elves used, he wasn't going to take any chances of injuring himself. He almost snorted as that thought raced through his brain. 'Lying on the floor of the lords childrens room would surely raise suspicion.'

Looking at the vile, he noticed the liquid to be a dark green colour. Frowning, he sniffed again. Shaking his head he shrugged. Almost placing the bottle back on the shelf, another thought entered his mind forcibly. Grinning, he carried the bottle back into the room and caught sight of a pitcher of water beside the boys bed. Almost smiling excitedly, he lifted the vile and poured a few drops of the liquid into the jug, but almost gasped aloud when the water turned a greenish colour.

'That would do no good.' He cursed himself silently. He quickly retraced his steps back into the small room, and noticed a few other jars sitting on the same shelf and pulled them down quickly, hoping to mask the waters change in hue. Almost running back to the bed, he pulled the stopper from another bottle, this time the colour being a deep orange.

As he poured potion after potion into the jug, he noticed he was making it worse. Biting back a cry of worry, he entered the room once again, placing the items back onto the shelf. Lost deep in thought, he almost missed another bottle on the opposite shelf, and he grinned at the deep blue of it. Shaking his head, he wandered back into the bedchamber, vile in his hand. He had no idea what to do if this didn't make the colour a normal one. Thinking rapidly, he knew that if this didn't work, he would have to dump the jug and refill it to start his plots for revenge over again.

All he wanted to do was put a scare into the boys, and he figured this would do it. Grinning again, he poured a few drops of the stuff into the jug and watched excitedly as the murky colour turned a clear blue once again. Almost shouting with joy, he quickly replaced the bottle in the side room and exited the twins chambers before he was caught. Retreating to his own room, he entered to his sleeping family.

'Let us see what happens tomorrow.' Grinning, he stretched himself onto the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Celebrían stretched lazily on her bed, her husband and she had retired late that evening, enjoying the peaceful air of the night. Frowning, she noticed the sun. Sitting up she glanced around her. Her children should have been up by now. Every morning, they entered hers and her husband chambers with loud happy voices. Lowering her feet to the floor, she exited her chambers quickly wrapping her robe around her as she hastened to her sons room.

Worriedly, she made her way down the hall and turned the corner and entered her childrens room quickly. She grinned however at the sight that met her eyes. They were seated on the floor cross-legged, piles of wooden toys scattered around them. Shaking her head, she felt her breath slow down.

They grinned at her and pushed themselves to their feet quickly. "Nana!" They shouted. Kneeling down she drew them in for a hug. Through the balcony door came her husbands friend. Glorfindel. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I saw you and Elrond last night and felt you both needed some rest." He waved around him. "They have shown me every toy they possess. My apologies for the mess."

Nodding she smiled, and stood up. "You have my thanks, Glorfindel. Have they eaten?" She asked as she watched her sons reseat themselves amongst their wooden treasures.

Glorfindel nodded. "Aye, they did. They were thirsty this morning, so I had gone downstairs to retrieve some juice." He motioned to the scattered glasses by the bed. Seating herself in a wooden chair, she watched her sons as they played.

"Well." She sighed. "I believe I am going to go dress, then guide them outside on this sunny day. Would you mind dressing them, Glorfindel? I will be but a moment."

The golden haired elf nodded smiling. "Go. Enjoy the morning, I will take them out for adventuring until Elrond calls for me."

Celebrían smiled her thanks and exited the room.

Glorfindel turned around and saw four beady eyes looking at him excitedly. Chuckling, he pointed to the chest, which held their clothing. "Quickly, before all the good adventures get picked up by other children."

They gaped, then scrambled to their feet in a hurried manner. Pulling open the large dark green chest, both boys pulled out mismatched clothes attempting to dress themselves. Glorfindel watched in amusement as the elder boy put his shirt on backwards, and his pants on inside out. The younger twin was not having any better luck as one of his legs stuck inside the trousers, but the other pant leg seemed lost somewhere. He knelt down and looked under his bed, then kicked his leg trying to find where the other pant leg had gone.

Smiling broadly, he motioned Elrohir to his side; it was then that he noticed the small yellowish bruise on his forehead. Frowning, he lifted the childs head and tilted it to the side so the sunlight touched it. "What happened?" He asked looking at the healing wound.

"Hurt it." Came the impatient reply.

Chuckling, he helped Elrohir find his pant leg, which had gotten stuck inside the other, and aided them into dressing for the day. Elladan now stepped up to the golden haired elf having been the second for aid in dressing.

The younger elf child walked to the night table and tapped on the glass jug that sat there filled with tempting water.

"Gworfy?" Elrohir turned pointing at the water jug.

Nodding, Glorfindel stood, now use to his nickname the twins used for him. Pouring a glass he handed it down to the small child looking towards Elladan who shook his head with a wrinkled nose. Placing the jug back down, he waited until Elrohir finished his small glass off, and then pushed them gently out of the room.

Glorfindel sat on a small wooden bench watching the children closely as they played. They were dodging out from behind a tree at the moment, tapping each others arm, then darting back behind the tree, circling around it trying for another opportunity for an ambush. He grinned, and tilted his head back soaking in the sun when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Squinting his eyes, there stood Celebrían with a large smile on her face. "You have been summoned."

Nodding, he stood and lifted his arms above his head. "They are a joy, milady." He stated with a smile. "Do they ever stop?"

Shaking her head, she laughed. "Only when they sleep."

With a nod, Glorfindel hastened out of the gardens leaving Celebrían there watching her sons play before lunch. Elladan raced up to her and hugged her quickly, causing her to laugh as he raced back to where his brother hid behind the tree.

They had now found a new game, one, which led to a quick hug, and then tagging the others arm for their turn at a hug. Tirelessly they played until she called a halt and guided them inside for lunch. She seated them onto stools in the kitchens, and placed bread and cheese in front of them. Cutting up apples and other fruit, she placed them onto the table and reached for an apple slice. Biting into it, the juice squirted out and caused the twins to laugh as she giggled.

She wiped her nose and cleaned the apples gift from it. Winking, she watched curiously as her youngest son did not seem interested in his lunch. She glanced over his face, but found no traces of anything wrong, but asked the question all the same. "Are you not hungry?"

Elrohir smiled and shook his head. "Think I ate too much-" He paused searching for the word.

Raising an eyebrow she nodded. "Breakfast?"

He grinned and nodded. "Bweakfast." He repeated.

"Alright, but if you get hungry you let me know." She pulled the plate away but placed an apple slice in front of him. "Eat this for now."

He wrinkled his nose, but did as he was told when she raised a delicate eyebrow leaving no room for argument. He nibbled at it lightly, and it had taken him awhile to finish it off, but when he did, she shooed the boys outside once more. Following behind, she started a song she knew the boys loved. As she sang, they danced around in circles arms gripping the others as they spun around.

They spent the afternoon in laughter. That evening, they sat at the dinner table as a family. Elrond watching his family. Elladan finished his meal off quickly, reaching for more as he normally did. But his youngest sat there pushing his food around on his plate, not seemingly interested in it. Leaning over, he whispered in his wife's ear. "Is there something wrong?"

Shaking her head she shrugged. "He did not eat lunch either." She informed her husband whose forehead wrinkled.

"Eat your dinner, Elrohir." Elrond commanded gently.

The small boy shook his head quickly. "I not hungwy."

Elrond nodded. "You did not eat lunch, I am surprised you are not."

Elrohir pouted.

Elrond reached out his hand and felt his sons forehead, but it felt cool. "Why are you not eating?" He asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, Elrohir pushed his plate away and folded his little arms across his chest.

Elrond chuckled and shook his head. "If you do not eat, my son, you will be starved by morning."

The small child shook his head. "Won't."

Celebrían watched this with growing concern. She had never known her sons to not eat what was placed in front of them. Once they had been led out by a young elven woman, she turned to her husband in question. "What is wrong with him?"

Elrond shook his head. "It appears to be nothing, love. Perhaps he is not hungry like he says."

"Two meals in a row?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

Elrond shrugged again. "If he does not eat breakfast, then I will look into it more."

Sighing, she nodded. Slipping from the room to check on her sons, she was lost deep in thought. Celebrían still couldn't believe that her child was not eating, but perhaps Elrond was right. Shaking her head, again, she entered the bathing stalls where her sons were splashing around in a basin of warm water.

They were certainly active enough. She pulled down a soft towel and held it out whistling. Elladan scrambled from the tub and charged her. She wrapped his small body in it quickly, and then pulled the second towel down. Elrohir climbed more slowly out of the tub, then slipped and fell. She watched as he pushed himself to his feet just as confused as she was, and stumbled over to her.

"Did you hurt yourself?" She asked wrapping the towel around him tightly.

He shook his head quickly.

She waved for them to follow her through the door. They walked down the halls, more slowly then usual, due to Elrohir tiredly stumbling behind. Frowning, she turned and waited for the fifth time as he yawned as he walked.

Turning around once again, she led them down another corridor, when she heard a faint thud. A small whimper reached her ears, and she twisted in mid stride back around the corner. Elrohir was lying on the floor whimpering, and yawning tiredly. Elladan was trying to help him to his feet, which did not seem to be working at all.

She gathered Elrohir into her arms and carried them to their chambers quickly, Elladan following almost right beside her. Concern glazed her eyes, as she nodded Elladan to the bed. "Crawl in, I will return in a moment."

As she hastened down the halls, her sons eyes slipped closed, and fell limp in her arms. Gasping she raced to where her husband had been headed to. His study. She broke into a run and around the corner to where her husbands study was. Calling out, the door opened quickly.

"What happened?" Elrond asked taking the small child from her arms.

"He appears to be overly tired." She began. "But he just fell asleep."

"His heart is racing." Elrond exclaimed. He began to examine his son once he used his arms to brush his desk clean of paper. Paper, and inkwells scattered to the floor unnoticed as he gently laid his son down.

Celebrían gripped her childs small hand in hers and watched Elrond's expert eyes and hands travel over Elrohir. Frowning, Elrond muttered under his breath trying to locate the source of this strange fate. Shaking his head, he looked up at her and shrugged.

"I can find no wrong with him. Perhaps he was only tired and was too exhausted to continue walking." Elrond held his hands out helplessly.

Celebrían nodded unconvinced.

"Love, allow him to rest tonight, I will stay and watch over him. Any change I will awaken you immediately."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. Celebrían watched as her husband picked Elrohir up and cradle him in his arms gently. He was concerned, mostly about his sons racing heart. He carried Elrohir to his chambers where Elladan was sitting on the bed clutching his pillow tightly. His face was flushed and worried. When he saw his parents enter with his brother he scrambled to the edge of the bed.

"He ok?" Elladan asked curiously, watching his father place his brother onto the pillow.

Elrond nodded. "He is tired. Come, curl up here." He petted the bed. "I will read to you tonight, while your mother gets some rest."

Celebrían kissed her sons good night and left the room extremely worried, but at ease knowing her husband would be watching them intently. She prayed that her son would improve by morning. Retreating to her bed, Celebrían found no rest as she worried over her son.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Tired Escapades

Elrond sat beside his sons bed watchful of any changes. His wife had returned several times that evening asking how he was faring, but Elrond had sent her back with words of comfort. The sun was beginning to rise, with no change marking illness or anything wrong with Elrohir, but still Elrond sat and watched.

Elrohir stirred slightly, then rolled over onto his back grey eyes blinking open rapidly. Elrond leaned forward with a relieved smile. "How do you feel?" He asked softly, so not to disturb Elladan.

Elrohir slowly pushed himself up yawning widely. "Tired." He whispered yawning again.

Sitting back Elrond raised his eyebrows. "Tired? You slept all night. Not to mention you did not even make it to your bed without help last night."

Elrohir frowned, seemingly not remembering the events. He yawned again. Then looked at the water on the table looking at his father. "Thirsty." He yawned again.

Elrond frowned, but poured his son a small glass of water and watched as his son downed it quickly. Elrohir smiled brightly then. Elrond reached out his hand and touched his sons forehead. It still felt cool. "Are you hungry?" Elrond asked.

Elrohir thought a moment then nodded eagerly.

"Alright. Remain here and I will get you something to eat." Elrond stood up and exited the room quickly.

When he returned to the bedroom he opened the door to both brothers up and about, playing as they usually did. Nodding satisfied, Elrond cleared his throat that caught the twins attention immediately. "Come sit and eat." Elrond watched carefully as both his sons ate every ounce of food on their plates. They both drank the milk quickly, and then raced from the small table racing around the room excitedly.

Satisfied that Elrohir was all right, he told them to stay in their room until he or their mother returned. Elrond wandered down the halls to his chambers and opened the door to see his wife sitting by the fire reading. She lifted her head and got up immediately expecting the worst. Elrond shook his head.

"They are fine, Elrohir appears to be back to his usual self this morn."

Celebrían let out a breath of relief. "Did he mention anything?" She asked quickly placing her robe about her shoulders so she could see for herself that her children were safe.

"Only that he was tired." Elrond smiled as she exited the room with a nod. Looking longingly at the bed, Elrond shook his head. "Time for meetings." He grumbled. He quickly washed his face and changed his clothes before leaving his rooms for his morning meetings.

Celebrían had been relieved when she saw her children playing in their bedroom and had been greeted with her regular morning hugs and kisses. Everything seemed to be fine until lunch arrived. As the day before, her youngest played with his food much to her annoyance. This time she made him sit until he had eaten it all.

He had frowned and continued to play with his food not really believing she would make him eat, but when Elladan had been finished his lunch and had been pushed outside, Elrohir had been told he was not to move until everything was gone from his plate.

He had been teary eyed as he ate. It felt like his belly would burst and he was unhappy when he had crawled down from his stool. Once outside, he had sat beside the tree, his belly hurting too much to play, and he watched sadly as his brother raced around by himself.

Celebrían felt guilty as she watched her youngest sit under a tree sadly. She had even attempted to raise his spirits but he had only pouted. She now sat with him in her lap as she hummed a song to him, and he seemed to be lightening in moods. As evening approached, she noticed Elrohir begin to yawn, as though he were tired. Entering their house, she led them into the dining halls where her husband already sat waiting expectantly.

His eyes quickly caught hers, which were filled with worry, and he turned his blue eyes to Elrohir and watched him carefully. The childs movements were slow, lucid, and incredibly worn looking. Looking up at his wife she shook her head. Raising his brows curiously, looking directly at the child.

"Elrohir, come sit with me a moment." Elrond said gently, waving the over.

Elrohir walked over slowly, tiredly and confused. Climbing into his fathers lap he felt strong protective arms wrap around his small frame. He rested his head against his fathers chest and waited. He yawned again to his frustration. He didn't feel tired, but his body protested against his attempts to stay awake. He shifted slightly in his fathers grasp and felt his ada's hands rub his back in a comforting manner.

His father whispered something to him, but he didn't comprehend the words. His tired brain finally willed his eyes closed, and he sighed as he felt sleep over come him.

Elrond looked down at his sleeping son with some concern, and held him tighter as dinner was served. "I will retreat to my study, love." Elrond whispered standing and cradling the child protectively. He felt the small child shift and his eyes opened.

"Ada. I am hungwy." Elrohir whispered.

Elrond smiled nodding. "Can you stay awake long enough to eat?"

Elrohir yawned, but nodded again smiling sheepishly. Elrond placed the boy onto his feet, and watched as he climbed onto his chair beside his brother. Quickly, Elrohir ate with both his parents watching him closely. He didn't like all the attention they were giving him but he refused to allow that to bother him. The small child did feel better after he had eaten and smiled brightly at his father.

"Did you play too hard this morning, Elrohir?" His father asked after the boy had finished off his plate of food.

Frowning, Elrohir shook his head. "Nana sang pwetty songs."

Elrond sighed, for once he wished he could get information out of his son rather then their childish wonders. Smiling, he nodded to his wife who stood.

"Bath time, you two." She grinned. With joyful cries, the boys raced from the room quickly darting into the hall. She glanced at her husband who nodded in response to her silent question.

"I will be in the study should you need to find me. Perhaps I can locate a book on his ailment."

Nodding she opened the door wider, when a faint thud reached her ears. Poking her head out the door, she heard her eldest cry out in fear, causing her to gasp.

"Nana! Nana!" Elladan cried, hovering over his brothers limp form.

"Elrond!" Celebrían uttered horrified as she raced out of the dining halls.

She rolled Elrohir over whose eyes were filled with tears. It appeared he attempted to move, but remained motionless on the floor, which filled his eyes with more tears and frightened confusion.

Elrond knelt beside them, and felt for his sons pulse, it was beating quickly. Far too quickly for a childs heart to be. "Elrohir, what is wrong?" Elrond asked softly.

Elrohir's mouth moved, but no sounds escaped. His eyes moved to his brothers and they locked together in fear. The youngest twin started to cry harder, and his lower lip started quivering in building fear.

Elladan watched his parents lift Elrohir and carry him off quickly, and he stood there silently. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw something move, and he turned his head slowly. He was alone in the hall, as the guards had followed his parents to the healing rooms. He stood stalk still, and watched the dark shadows, that seemed to loom out to him in glee. Swallowing a fearful yelp, he shifted his feet nervously.

His eyes darted into every corner, and he kept swallowing his fear, whenever he caught sight of something like red or yellow eyes glaring at him. Spinning around, he let out a yelp when he felt air hit his face. Startled into a run, he raced down the halls, his little feet carrying him quickly towards his parents safe company.

Darting around the corner, he cried out when he felt strong arms pick him up. Wriggling in its grasp he suddenly still his movements when he heard his mothers soft voice. "Nana?" He asked his eyes tightly closed.

"Yes darling, come." Celebrían soothed. When her and Elrond had entered the healing halls with Elrohir, she had looked behind her expecting to see Elladan but not finding him there she had gone in search for him. She had heard padded feet frantically racing down the halls, and she knelt down waiting.

Shaking her head, she walked with him towards the healing rooms where his brother lay motionless. Elladan laid his head on her shoulder and watched his father flipping through books, and looking at his brother carefully. He sniffed, and waited patiently, in his mothers arms for some sort of news. He was afraid for Elrohir, and didn't know how to feel. When he had seen his brother fall down it had frightened him.

Elrohir was acting so strangely lately that he wasn't sure if it was for attention, but after tonight he knew something was wrong with his brother.

* * *

He moved away from the scene silently, slipping into the shadows. The other child stood there looking in all the corners with building fear. Not sure what was wrong with the small child, he remained crouched in a darkened corner, a plan forming in his brain. The child was frightened. Grinning, when the child cried out racing from the hallway, he disappeared into a small room thinking rapidly on what to do next. 


	5. Strange Ailments

Chapter Five

Strange Ailments

Elladan sat on his mothers lap, curled up in her embrace silently. Shivering slightly, he felt his mother wrap her arms tighter against his small body. His eyes were glued to the bed where his father rushed around, doing strange things. Elrohir had fallen asleep, only doing so once he had caught sight of his elder brother. Frowning, Elladan felt lonely. He knew his father would keep Elrohir bedridden until they had found a solution to Elrohir's strange behaviour.

Taking a deep breath, Elladan felt a yawn pull at his mouth, and he felt his mother laugh lightly as his eyes drifted closed. He really wasn't tired, so he lay there protected by his mother, fully aware of what was going on. Even though his eyes were closed, he could still hear his father muttering softly, and his mother humming a quiet tune.

He shifted, curling up closer to his mother, who he knew would protect him from any danger, but he was confused as to why his brother was ill. Elves did not get sick. Elladan did not understand.

Elladan opened his eyes slowly, and looked back at the bed, still being rocked gently by his mother, and quiet comfortably. Silently, he knew she was trying to lull him to sleep, but he was too worried. The incident in the hall had frightened him. He knew he shouldn't be frightened, but he had been and he frowned at the thought. He distinctly remembered red and yellow eyes peering out at him from the darkness, and he shivered again.

He wasn't cold, nor was he affected by the slight draft that came in through the window. Elladan was worried. Finally, Celebrían had carried him out of the room, and his eyes remained on his brother until the door closed behind them. Startled, Elladan struggled to get out of his mothers arms, but she held fast.

"Ro needs me." He complained.

"It is time for bed, little one." She whispered.

"Not little." He grumbled, finally easing his struggles.

Celebrían smiled. "Certainly not. If your brother is feeling better by the morn, you can then see him."

Elladan pouted but nodded.

* * *

As Elrond sat beside his sons bed, watching carefully for any changes, he felt a sigh well up inside, causing him to worry even more then before. They had transferred Elrohir to his own bed, and waited. Elladan was confused and fearful for his brother, and became angry when he had been sent to his own room. Finally Elladan had relented, and allowed his mother to carry him to his own chambers.

As the sun crested over the horizon filling the room in a pale light, Elrond sighed again, this time, his younger sons eyes fluttered, hearing the faint sound. Elrond leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees waiting patiently as his son woke. The eyes were glazed over in sleep, and Elrond felt his brow furrow with concern. Elrohir's face was pale and drawn, making him look ill, rather then just tired.

"Good morning, my son." Elrond smiled softly.

"Ada?" The little voice croaked. Elrond reached over to the nightstand and poured a glass of water from the now half filled pitcher. Calling out softly, a guard who had been posted at the childs door, entered.

Handing the water jug to the guard, he asked for a refill. The guard nodded and exited the chambers quietly.

"You caused us great worry, little one." Elrond smiled, holding the glass to his sons lips. Elrohir remained silent, even after drinking the liquid in the glass. Waiting once again, Elrond pushed his boys hair off his forehead, and was quite relived to find the fever diminishing.

The sun shone brightly into the room, and finally after what seemed hours, Elrohir turned his head to his father happily. "Can I go outside and play?" Elrohir asked, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Chuckling, Elrond nodded. "First, how do you feel?"

Elrohir seemed confused.

"Do you not remember last night?"

Shaking his head confusion clearly written on his face, Elrohir sat up resting his hands on his legs.

Elrond frowned. "You do not remember falling ill?"

Elrohir pursed his lips, and then shook his head. "Was I sick?"

Elrond nodded, placing his hand on Elrohir's forehead. "You seem to be feeling better, however, so therefore I grant you permission to dress and join your brother in various exploits."

Eagerly, Elrohir scrambled from his bed, dancing around excitedly, waiting to get dressed. Elrond stood, watching his son closely, but seeing no signs of the night's previous illness, he handed his younger child clothes for play.

Excitedly, Elrohir dashed around the chambers grabbing items for his day of play, despite his sore stomach. He did not want his father to worry about him, he already knew that everyone around was concern with his sudden strange illness, and he was not about to indulge any more attention.

* * *

Throughout the day, his stomach became tight, and he felt like he was going to get sick. His mother was seated on a bench in the gardens watching him and Elladan play; their father was in diplomatic council with men, including the man who frightened him. Quickly racing around the corner of the building, so no one would see him, Elrohir bend over and clutched his stomach wincing at the pain that made it almost unbearable. He felt his stomach tighten more, and bending over he retched and lost what he had had for breakfast. To his utter horror, he saw red, and gasping against the ache that lingered in his throat and stomach, he became fearful of the sight of blood that had come from him.

Shaking, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and quickly covered the mess with dirt, hiding it effectively. He was really thirsty, and he raced from the gardens into the house. Once inside, Elrohir slipped into the dining hall and poured himself a glass of water, and drank two glasses before he felt a little better. His stomach still hurt, but the pain lessened dramatically.

He heard his mother call out for him, and he dashed back outside, attempting a grin as he rounded the corner. His mother stood there with her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow.

"Where did you disappear to?"

"I was thirsty." Elrohir smiled, holding back the urge to clutch at his stomach that had begun to tighten again in pain.

Celebrían nodded, and waved him over. "I believe it is time for lunch."

Blanching, Elrohir looked down at his feet. He wasn't hungry, he didn't even know if he would be able to keep it down. Quickly thinking up an excuse he lifted his head and grinned at her. "May I go to my chambers and get some toys before lunch?"

Elladan came over to them and stood beside his mother, his face frowning. His brother looked at him hard, his eyes bearing deep inside his mind with an unspoken question. Elrohir waved it away with a tilt of his head, smiling, which was now becoming more difficult. Celebrían placed her finger to her lips and then nodded her head.

"Meet us in the kitchens." She held out her hand for his brother who looked back at Elrohir. His face was held in intense concern, but Elrohir ignored it racing into the house. He knew he had to collect some toys to hide his lie, so he headed to his chambers, still keeping his face still from any emotions.

Once inside his chambers, Elrohir closed the door behind him, allowing the tears to fall. He was so afraid, and his stomach hurt so much now. Climbing onto his bed, he curled up into a tight ball, and let the tears fall. Sniffling, his throat contracted and he sat up quickly, gasping for air. Leaning over his bed, he retched again, but this time nothing but blood came out. Wailing with fear, Elrohir rolled off the bed and slipped falling onto his back into the blood. Lifting a shaky hand, he poured himself a glass of water and drank some more.

He felt his lower lip start to tremble and he bit back a whimper of fear. His tears rolled down his face quickly, and pushing himself up to his feet, he looked around him his eyes darting everywhere. Not knowing what to do, he stood there for a long while, before his stomach tightened again. Groaning, weakly, he leaned over clutching his stomach, closing his eyes in pain. He placed his hand over his mouth trying to stop himself from being sick again, but blood slipped out of his mouth through his fingers. His fear grew, and stumbling towards his door, he needed to find his father. He never made it to his door collapsing only a foot away from it.

His legs would not work, and he called out weakly for his brother.


	6. Worlds Come Crashing Down

Chapter Six

Worlds Come Crashing Down

Elladan stiffened in his chair as a sudden overwhelming feeling collided with all his senses. His fingers grew numb and his utensil fell limply out of them clattering noisily onto his metal plate. Gasping for air, he heaved his lungs to fill them, when the pressure filling him became too much. It was like someone had taken a fist wrapping it around his heart trying to wrench it from his chest. Tears sprung out in his eyes at the intensity of it, and he turned his horrified gaze to his mother, who had turned around with a spoon in her hand, at the sound of the fork hitting the plate, in stunned surprise.

"Elladan?" She questioned, worry filling her heart at the sudden change in her eldest son.

Shaking his head, Elladan couldn't respond, the pain overwhelming any sense of thought. Somehow, he was able to push back his chair, and stand up glancing around him, terrified of something.

"Elladan?" Celebrián repeated. "What is wrong, darling?" She asked kneeling beside him, placing her spoon on the table surface.

Shaking his head again with more intensity, Elladan tried to scramble back from her touch, which seemed to burn his arm through his tunic.

"Elladan, _Elladan!_" She cried out, trying to restrain him. "_Please_, what is it?"

Fighting against his mothers embrace, Elladan fell back landing on his backside when she released him. Scrambling to his feet, he raced from the kitchens trying to out run the horrible feeling that now flew up his spine into the back of his head. The sharp pain intensified as he ran, and all he wanted to do was to hide from the thing that chased after him. He wasn't sure what it was, nor did he wait to find out.

Scurrying around the corner, Elladan slammed into a pair of legs and fell heavily to the ground with a thump. Crying even more now, Elladan pulled his legs up to his chest and wailed.

Elrond bent low and quickly picked his son up into his arms, soothing the boys cry and successfully calming him. "Elladan, are you alright? I did not mean to knock you down."

Shaking his head, Elladan sniffed, wiping his runny nose on his father's council robes. Smiling half-heartedly, Elrond whispered softly to his son until he had calmed down even more.

"Now, could you tell me why you were running as if you were chased by something?" Elrond prodded gently.

Elladan sniffed again and whispered. "A monster was hurting me."

Elrond raised his eyebrows high. "A monster?" The elf lord began walking towards the kitchens, holding the boy tightly.

"_Nay ada!_" The boy cried, struggling to get out of his grasp. "No, that is where the monster is!" He whispered harshly.

"There is no monster, Elladan. Only your mother, look."

Horrified, Elladan looked carefully over his shoulder, his dark hair hiding most of his features. "But ada." Elladan whispered into his ear fearfully. "The monster was there, it hurt me. It burned me." The small child tried desperately to make his father understand that it was a monster.

Celebrián stood there smiling softly, as Elrond came into the kitchen holding Elladan tightly in his embrace. Elrond glanced around the kitchens curiously, looking for the other boy, and then raised his brow at his wife.

"We went to his chambers to grab a few toys to play with after lunch." She explained. Celebrián placed her hand on Elladan's back, and rubbed it gently. "Are you feeling better now?"

Elladan nodded, placing his cheek on his father's shoulder, his pain and tears forgotten.

"You frightened me." She whispered softly.

"Where is r'hir?" Elladan whimpered suddenly.

"He will join you soon, my son." Elrond smiled, handing the boy to his mother giving her a sympathetic smile as he waved his hands at his robes indicating his having to leave and attend council.

Grinning, Celebrián winked nodding. Placing a kiss on her husband's cheek, she waved him away. She sat down on a stool by the door, rocking Elladan as they waited for Elrohir to return, but to Celebrián's growing worry, he did not join them. A half hour had passed, and finally, she stood up, wondering quietly to herself if her son had maybe fallen asleep in his chambers. Shaking her head, she placed Elladan on the floor, and they both made their way up the stairs to therooms the boys shared.

Elladan followed behind slowly, the painful feeling entering his soul again and he shivered in fear. "Nana?" He whispered, pulling on her robes. "I think the monster has r'hir."

Frowning, she turned and pulled him into her arms. "There is nothing here that will harm you, fear not, your father and I are here to protect you." Giving him a reassuring kiss on the cheek, she stood up again and pushed open the door.

The room was dark, and she didn't see anything right away as her eyes adjusted to the sudden difference in light. However once her eyes adjusted, she caught sight of a small limp form lying on the ground only a foot away from her feet. Giving a startled cry, she raced forward and fell to her knees by her son.

"Elrohir?" She pulled her son over, but was not expecting to see blood covering the boys face, and gasping in alarm, her heart freezing in terror, she quickly waved Elladan out of the room. "Outside, quickly." Her voice was sharp and commanding, and Elladan did not question.

Gathering her youngest son in her arms after finding a pulse at his neck, she ran from the room, running frantically down the hall towards the council halls her husband had retired to. Elladan scrambled to keep up with his mother, tears running down his face at the sight of blood covering his twin.

Almost loosing her footing on the stairs as she descended them carelessly, Celebrián raced around the corner, and shouted at the guard who stood before the council room doors to keep the room quiet from disruptions. "Open the doors." The guard took one look at the boy in her arms and turned quickly shoving the doors open. The oak doors slammed against the walls with a loud bang, causing all inside the room to stand surprised.

Celebrián raced into the room, calling out for her husband. "Elrond!"

Immediately, the elf lord saw her panic, the limp body in her arms, and his youngest sons white face. Brushing his arms over the surface of the table, Elrond shoved the papers off it. His wife placed Elrohir onto the table, and stepped back while he searched his son for signs of injury. The grey eyes were rolled into the back of his head, and his face was so white you could see the veins underneath. Bright red stood out in a large contrast spread across his face, and dripping from his slackened mouth. His lips were blue from lack of oxygen, and Elrond leaned over searching for breath.

Finding none, he lifted his eyes to his wife momentarily, and leaned his ear against the boys chest, there the heartbeat stood, beating erratically, and far too quickly. Elrond lifted a finger and hooked it into the boys mouth searching for anything that might indicate the boy had swallowed something, perhaps lodging in his throat, and found nothing, besides the childs unusually large swollen tongue.

Elrohir began thrashing on the table, causing Elrond to pull his fingers from his sons mouth quickly before the teeth clamped down on them. Quickly, almost on instinct, Elrond grabbed a small wooden paperweight off the table and wedged it between his sons teeth.

"Elrond?" Celebrián hissed, holding back Elladan who had run forward wailing in fear.

Shaking his head, Elrond waved to her, trying to hold his son still on the table. "Out, I need everyone out!" Elrond commanded. "Celebrián send me a healer!"

His wife spun on her heels, pulling Elladan out of the room with her, struggling to restrain him as he fought hard to get back to his brothers side. "Elladan! You must come!" She cried, struggling to pick the boy up into her arms. Gathering her fighting child in her arms, she almost fell over as a man, who in his haste almost knocked her over. Glaring at him, she noticed the look of panic on his face, but ignored it as the other men also looked frightened at what had transpired.

She glanced up and sighed in relief at her husbands long time friend who stormed into the room. Glorfindel glanced around him, and without a word, scooped Elladan into his arms, and left the room, followed by Celebrián who smiled gratefully.

Elladan cried, and held out his arms crying for his brother, as Celebrián shut the oak doors solidly behind her. Slumping against them, she took a deep breath, and followed Glorfindel up the stairs. As they passed the healing halls, she poked her head through the doors and passed her husbands message to the healer within. Immediately, the healer gathered a few items and raced from the room without a glance back.

Once she was satisfied that Elladan was taken care of, she entered her chambers and allowed her tears to fall. Falling to her knees, she put her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Angrily, she shoved herself to her feet, wiping the tears away. Grabbing the first thing her fingers touched, she threw the small glass vile across the room, which smashed into a hundred pieces. Nodding satisfied, she took a deep breath, and walked out of the room.

Eyes narrowed in fear, and anger, Celebrián left the family halls and headed back down the stairs to get information on her sons condition. Once at the staircase, she began her climb down when whispered words reached her ears.

"What have you done?" A harsh whispered voice commanded.

"Nothing!" The male voice defended.

Stopping immediately, she waited.

"Tell me what you have done!" The female voice uttered. Had it been anyone else besides an elf listening, those whispered words would have been lost on deaf ears.

"I did nothing those two little brats did not deserve!" The man growled low.

Celebrián ground her teeth together, a feral snarl curling the corner of her lip. Enraged, she descended the stairs and rounded the corner confronting the two standing there, holding back the shock that rippled through her body, she snarled at them menacingly. Humreid almost jumped out of his skin at her sudden appearance.

"Why not indulge all of us with what you have done!" She hissed, her teeth clenched tightly, barely able to hold back the intense rage that filled her entire being.


End file.
